


Over your shoulder

by WarriorQueen_94



Series: Ways To Say I Love You [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Jealous Alex, cute Maggie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9353897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorQueen_94/pseuds/WarriorQueen_94
Summary: The way you said "I love you""Over your shoulder"





	

People stared, where ever they went, people stared. And at first Alex was furious, mistaking their glances as judgement, as disgust. But that was until she realised that people weren't staring at them, they were staring at her. They were staring at Maggie.

And suddenly Alex was no longer furious. Instead she was jealous.

Because Alex _knows_ Maggie is beautiful. Like 'spill coffee down yourself or walk into a lamppost because you're too busy drinking in her beauty' beautiful (which _obviously_ didn't happen to Alex) or like 'stutter over your words and blush profusely when she smiles her full blown dimpled grin' beautiful (which nope, definitely _doesn't_ happen on the regular to Alex).

So Alex _knows_ that Maggie oozes beauty, effortlessly, brilliantly; breathtakingly.

Which means that Alex is jealous. But not of Maggie's beauty, Alex is jealous because everyone in National City seems to be drawn to Maggie's beauty, like Maggie is the sun and the whole world had been frozen for thousands of years.

And Alex is just well, Alex. Plain, boring, imperfect Alex.

Plain, boring, imperfect Alex who doesn't know how to rein in her jealousy.

Plain, boring, imperfect Alex who definitely doesn't deserve someone as gorgeous as Maggie.

Standing in front of the alien bar for the first time since the attack Alex can feel the nerves roll off of her girlfriend, can feel the pain etched across Maggie's face and Alex wants nothing more than to pull Maggie into her body, to endure Maggie's pain for her, to heal her shattered heart. But before she can reach out to comb her free hand, that isn't enclosed in Maggie's, through her girlfriends hair, before she can pull Maggie closer, before she can hold her tight they're interrupted by a woman.

An absolutely stunning woman.

"Hey there, beautiful." And Alex's entire body stiffens as she turns to scowl at the woman who only has eyes for Maggie. "Come find me when you make it inside, I'll be sure to show you a good time." The woman's words drip like honey, sickeningly sweet, and Alex has to hold herself back, has to hold herself together, as she watches the woman's sea blue eyes track slowly, appreciatively, over Maggie's body.

With one final wink the woman turns and saunters through the door of the bar.

And Alex can feel her jealousy claw at her throat, can feel her jealousy suffocating her. "Did that just happen? Did she really just hit on you while we're holding hands? I mean why wouldn't she hit on you? Anyone would be crazy not to, but come one! We were holding hands, or am I invisible? I swear-" Alex knows she's rambling, knows she isn't making an ounce of sense but her jealousy is over clouding any rational thoughts.

"Alex, hey Alex look at me!" It takes Alex a couple of seconds to come back to herself, to come back to her girlfriend, to come back to Maggie. "While the whole jealousy thing you've got going on right now is beyond hot, like you have no idea how hot, you've got to know by now that the only person, the _only_ woman, I'm interested in is _you_! The only woman I see is you, the only woman I _want_ to see is you! So how about we grab a quick drink and then _you_ can take me home and show me a good time?"

Maggie's grin is sly, is teasing, is breathtaking and Alex can feel her jealousy fade; can feel her insecurities heal slightly.

"You've got yourself a deal Sawyer!"

Grabbing Alex's hand Maggie heads for the door leading to the bar but stops short, glancing over her shoulder Maggie's smile is more timid, more shy, more stunning. "I love you babe, you know that right?"

"I know." And Alex's answering smile is just as shy, just as stunning, just as breathtaking.

 


End file.
